Yugi's Smile
by Weeping-Tenshi
Summary: Yugi feels he's alone in the world yet he still finds himself falling in love. A yaoi one-shot YY


A/n: Well it's me again. Although I hope this one shot is longer than what my other story normally is. Well here it goes.( oh and it's yaoi so no like you no read!!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **: (**

Yugi's Smile

Yugi stared out into the star-filled night, the stars twinkling in the endless black abyss. He absent-mindedly rubbed the soft pink flesh on his arm. The scars were old, made from pure desperation. The pain just became too much for the angelic creature, so he did what made the pain go away. The most recent one was but two days old. You may ask what would make him do something so rash. The answer lies 5,000 years in the past.

Yugi's pain was do to someone he loved very much. The one Yugi so desired was the dark spirit within him, his Yami. The dark spirit had made Yugi fall head over heels. That's why the beautiful being is staring out into the night with tears in his eyes. He believes the spirit would never love one such as himself.

Yugi soon turns his head from the window, and stares down at his arm. Yugi then stands from his previous seat at the window sill. He then walks to his desk. He sits at the desk and takes out his notebook. This notebook has seen no one but Yugi. This book has all his thoughts and worries.

Scratching fills the night's air. Yugi focuses solely on the paper in-front of him. Then the scratching stops and a book closes. Yugi stands and puts the book away. He walks to his bed drowsy. He talks one look at thee clock. 1:47 it reads. He turns away from the clocks deathly glow. He snuggles into his covers and hopes for a peaceful sleep. One not filled with demons and thoughts of the future. Sleep soon claimed the frail body.

The stars shimmer in the distance, giving hope to all those who wish to claim it. The stars shined brightly that night in hopes of giving one comfort. A body shifts in the night as a nightmare takes hold of his body. Another comforted him yet went unnoticed. Yami knew of his chibi itchiis() nightmares and just hoped to end them. The nightmare soon faded and the protector went unnoticed again. He did not mind though as long as his Yugi was happy and unharmed. Yami disappeared into the night yet to reappear in the morning to greet his Yugis fake smile. He would make him smile one of these days for real. That day Yugis nightmares would stop.

The next morning

A soft moan broke the morning silence. The moan sounded from a small body within the folds of many covers. Soon an alarm sounded from the table beside the bed. A small hand loomed above it in seconds. The hand smacked the clock to the floor to end its tormenting yell. A body soon appeared from within the covers. The body was small and looked so frail that if one was to touch it the pieces would fall apart. The frail ones normally gravity defying hair pooled around their shoulders. Streaks of gold and pink melted into the black mane which contrasted to the pale skin the owner had, while the gold framed his face giving him a kingly appearance. Although the rest was a knotted mess that swayed in the back as he moved.

The frail one, also known as Yugi stood from the mass of covers. Yugi had tear stained cheeks. (if one looked close enough they could also see tears on the pillow that laid now to Yugi's side.) Yugi slowly made his way to his bathroom to the side of his room. Once inside he turned on the light and then squinted at the brightness in which he had just endured. Yugi mumbled soft Japanese curses under his breath about the evil light that just 'attacked' him. Yugi soon made his way to the shower and turned the water to hot and began to undress. Yugi then entered the shower and let the evidence of tears be erased and then let the water sooth his tense muscles.

Yugi soon after stepped out of the shower and wrapped two towels around his body, one around his hips while the other adorned his head in hopes that it would soak up some of the wetness. As water dripped from his lithe body he made his way to his closet to pick out an outfit for the day. Most of his clothing consisted of leather and fishnet. So therefore that is what he wore.

Yugi now dressed in leather bottoms that seemed to scream 'rape me' and a shirt that showed his abdomen (although was covered by anther top made of fishnet, which did not help in covering any of the exposed skin) made his way into the kitchen while brushing his still damp hair. With a ponytail holder around his wrist he continued to pull his hair into a lose ponytail. Lose pieces of still damp hair fell from the holder and clung to his face which made him look all around adorable yet made most peoplewant to go 'awwww' and hug him until he turned blue.

When he stepped into the kitchen and saw a note it did not surprise him. It was probably from his grandfather telling him he was on another expedition and that there was enough money for him in the register if he needed any thing. Yugi picked up the note and it read as the followed:

_Dear Yugi,_

_I'm out for an expedition for about a month or so. There is money in the register if you need any. Have fun and be careful._

_Solomon_

Yugi crumpled up the letter and started to make breakfast. He was used to being alone he guesses this is why he loved his Yami so. His Yami was always there for him. Yugi some times wondered if his Yami would leave him if he had the chance. Yugi shook his head to rid himself of that horrid though. To say Yugi was lost in though was the understatement of the year. That's probably why when a voice behind him sounded he was surprised to say the least.

"What are you making Yugi?"

Yugi turned to see his Yami seated at the table a questioning look within his crimson eyes. His Yami was dressed to make Yugi drool. His Yami was dressed in a leather top that left nothing to the imagination (and if he moves enough you can see his mid-drift Yugi noted) his Yami also adorned leather pants yet with his taller figure it suited him much better. Yami also was pleased by his hikaris(2) presence. It was not often that he got to see his abious(3) hair down.(He liked it much better down. It looked as though he could run his fingers through it.)

When they both stopped staring Yugi answered Yamis previous question in which surprised his darker counterpart.

"Chocolate-chip pancakes." The lighter one answered with innocence shining from his violet colored orbs.

Yugi then turned back to the stove and continued to pour the batter into the skillet. As he did this his Yami quietly began to move his way toward his lighter half. The pancake batter was almost completely used up and the bowl used to make it was on the counter top by the lighters side. Yes, Yami was a sugar addict. He almost had his hands on the bowl when a soft voice rang through out the room.

"Don't even think about it Yami. Wait till I'm finshed." Yugi spoke.

Yami with a face turned into a pout stalked up to his lighter self and placed his arms around the lighter waist and his chin on the shorter ones shoulder.

"Please abiou. Just a little, I'll be good all day." The dark one said in his best pleading voice, while know exactly what he was doing to the lighter one.

Yugi could feel Yami's hot breath right below his ear, and the heat that his body gave off did not help him in the slightest. Yet the short one was always good at hiding his emotions so with a smile he cocked his head a little to look his Yami in the eye.

"You'll be good _all_ day. I doubt it, but if you want it that bad go for it."

Yes Yugi was good at hiding his emotions but he forgets about the link a yami and hikari share. Yami could feel Yugis emotions through the link, but he played along.

Yami head lifted off Yugis shoulder and his eyes sparkled with happiness as he let go of his hikari and a kiss placed on the lighters forehead as a thank-you as he grabbed the pancake batter and a spoon. He sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat the sugary treat. As he watched Yugi hurriedly turn around to try and hide the blush that was quickly covering his face. Yami smirked as he saw this. This was the exact reaction he expected. He loved to see his abiou blush. He thought it made his hikari even more adorable then he all ready was.

The kitchen air was soon filled with soft humming as Yugi began to take the pancakes out of the pan and onto plates. Yami was already finished with the batter so he was sitting patiently waiting for more chocolately goodness. His request was soon answered as a plate of pancakes was place in front of him.

Yami followed the arm attached to the plate up to see the smiling face of his abiou. It was then that he noticed that the soft humming had stopped as Yugi had finished with the pancakes. That was normal to see Yugi singing while cooking in the morning. Yami guessed those were the only two reasons he got up in the morning. One to taste whatever Yugi had been cooking and two so he could hear he abiou sweet voice.

"All done Yami, just remember you promised to be good today." Yugi told Yami sternly as his Yami pouted but nodded.

Yami then followed his abious arm back down to his plate. That when he saw red marks under the fishnet top that Yugi wore.

"Abiou...." Yami stated simply.

"Yes Yami." Yugi replied still standing in front of his darker half.

"Have you been in a fight recently?" Yami asked gently with concern in his eyes as he eyed Yugi's injured arm.

"No, why do you ask?" Yugi asked while he stared to back away from his Yami.

The darker of the two grasped the lighter ones sleeve and started to pull it upwards as a look of pure horror crossed the Yugi's angelic face.

"What are these hikari?" His Yami asked softly as he let his finger ghost softly over the injured wrist.

Yugi jerked his hand away from his Yami and slipped his sleeve back over his wrist. His Yami now had determination in his eyes.

"Yugi...." His Yami stated while looking at his hikari with worry written on his features.

Yugi bowed his head. His hands hands fisted within his sleeves. Yami stood from his previous sitting position and began to walk over to Yugi. Yugi heard the foot steps and began to back away. For every step Yami took forward Yugi took one back. Then with one final step Yugi's back was pressed against the counter as Yami continued to make advances. Yami stood but a step away for Yugi. Yami then watched Yugi with affection showing in his eyes, and then yami took that final step toward Yugi. Yami let his hand travel toward Yugi's bowed head. His fingers grasping Yugi's chin and slowly lifting so his eyes could meet Yugi's moistened ones.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" Yami questioned sofly as his other hand slowly grasped Yugi's injured wrist.

Yugi tried to pull his wrist back as he made soft whimpering noises. Yami looked into his eyes again as he held Yugi's wrist firmly.

"Please abiou, let me see." Yami's eyes seem to plead as he gave his request.

Yugi's resistance seemed to crumble as his wrist slackened as he let his Yami explored his self made injuries. Yami's hand fell from his chin as it grabbed the sleeve and slowly pulled it up to Yugi's elbow.

"Oh, abiou..." Yami stated as he let his fingers slowly ghost over the scars.

The scars went from Yugi's wrist to his elbow. Yami originally thought they stopped inches above Yugie's wrist. The scars were every where. Some crisscrossed and others over-lapped each other. One scar caught Yami's utmost attention. His finger went over it again and again. The scar made one word. 'Alone.'

"Oh Yugi, are there more?" Yami asked as his gaze met Yugis again while his fingers still ghosted over each scar.

Yugi bowed his head again as he pulled up his other sleeve. The other arm looked the same if not worse. Only where the word 'Alone' was on the opposite arm the word 'Love' mirrored it's position.

The words seem to confuse Yami. He suspected something that word mirror depression yet found the word 'Love.' The word seemed to be the complete opposite of the other. When one is in love they can never be alone.

Yami met Yugis gaze once again but, confusion filled his crimson colored orbs. Then Yugi began to speak as silent tears fell from his eyes.

"It's funny," he stated as a small hopeless chuckle escaped his lips. "Although I feel so alone I still find myself falling in love."

Yugi met Yami's eyes as a small sad smile graced his innocent features. Then Yami dropped both of Yugis arms and enveloped his lighter half in an almost death grip hug. Yugi's eyes became very wide as this happened.

"Oh, but abiou you are never alone." His Yami said as he drew back just enough to look Yugi in the eye as he still held Yugi as though he was a priceless object. Yugi then looked him in the eye with such emotions that is seemed to scare Yami.

"I am alone Yami. You just don't see it." Yugi whispered with depression weaved into every word.

"Yugi you can never be alone when someone loves you." Yami stated simply.

Yugi looked at him confusion laced in his expression.

"Ana bahebek(4) Yugi." Yami said as his gaze locked with Yugi's as his violet colored eyes shined with innocence and true confusion. Yami gave a small chuckle and tried again.

"I love you Yugi." Yami stated softly.

Yugis eyes widened a second time that day. His eyes slowly returned to their normal size before replying.

"Aishiteru(5) Yami." Yugi said as a small smile began to grow.

'That's a real smile,' Yami thought 'and I made it happen' Yami began to smile as well. Yugi was once again placed in a death grip hug. Yugi began to melt into the warmth that surrounded him. Then Yami pulled back to look into Yugis half lidded eyes.

"Yugi...um.. may I.." Yet Yami's sentence was cut short as soft lips captured his own.

The touch was electric; the simple touch sent shivers down Yamis spine as his eyes closed in pleasure. Then as soon as it arrived it was gone. Yugi slowly lowered his self back down onto the floor as he was not as tall as his Yami and had to reach to get what he wanted.

"I believe that's what you wanted." Yugi said with a seductive purr added into his speech as another smile weaved its way onto his face.

Yami just nodded dumbly as his mouth made a slight 'o' shape. Yugi giggled slightly and grabbed his Yami's hand.

"Come on we have to eat breakfast." Yugi stated as he lead Yami to the kicten table as Yami was obliged to follow.

All of a sudden Yam stopped and turned so Yugi looked him in the eye.

"Yugi will you ever do some thing like this again?" Yami asked as his fingers lightly traced the scars no long sense forgotten.

Yugi shook his head as he said, "There's no reason to do it anymore."

A light bulb suddenly clicked on in Yamis head.

"You did these because of me?" He asked softly.

"Not really I did them because I thought you didn't need or want me." Yugi answered as softly as the question was asked.

This time Yugi was surprised as warm lips covered his own. This time the touch was more out of desperation and of reassurance. Then the touch was gone.

"Don't every think like that abiou Ana bahebek and no one else." Yami said as he searched Yugi eyes trying to see if Yugi understood.

Then Yugi nodded as he layed his head on Yami's chest and spoke one final time.

"Aishiteru Yami."

Yugi's Book(6)

I guess dreams can come true

Broken hearts can be mended

Tears be forgotten as a new love enters ones life

Love can never be forgotten

A heart will always search for it's other half

I love you,

My Yami

My abiou

My love

Fin-------

A/N: Well there you go a fluffly-angsty one-shot be yours truly. R&R

- little one in Japanese

2- light in Japanese

3-partner in Japanese

4- I love you in Egyptian

5- I love you in Japanese

6- That's the book Yugi was writing in at the beginning. It's basically a poem book he writes in and writes down what he feels. Like a diary with a little more depth.


End file.
